


This Was Supposed to be Easy

by ravenarc



Series: This Was Supposed to be Easy [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Gang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Music - Fandom, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom, band - Fandom, gangau - Fandom, multifandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: Taeyong said it would be easy. Get in, get out. He said there weren't too many people left in the warehouse.Taeyong said that they wouldn't run into any trouble.He was so wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that isn't very good, it's quite poorly written but I hope you enjoy.

Kun adjusts the earpiece fitted into Mark’s ear, turning it on. Mark closes his eyes in preparation for the piercing beep, releasing the tension in his fists once it goes off. Johnny laughs at him, fixing his own thick clothing.

  
“You’ll have to get used to that.” He teases. He finishes and raises his head, giving Mark a witty look. Mark smiles back, annoyed but fascinated.

  
“I’m looking forward to it.” Taeyong approaches them, his red hair slicked back to reveal his forehead. He raises a notched brow.

  
“Excited?” He asks Mark. He nods vigorously.

  
“Of course, hyung.” Mark wrings his hands anxiously, fussing with the earpiece Kun just adjusted. Kun had walked off to attend to other members but Mark is anxious without him around already.

  
“Do you feel prepared?” Taeyong is smiling but each question strikes fear further into Mark's chest.

  
“Of course he’s prepared.” Johnny throws an arm around Mark’s shoulders. “Besides, Jungwoo is on the field too to train him. Everything will run smoothly.” Mark swallows. His heart is racing faster than a jet and his legs feel like jello. But he nods, and laughs with his brothers.

  
“Speak of the devil-” Johnny points at Jungwoo walking towards them. He crosses the floor of the warehouse quickly, dodging members and equipment to make it. A crisp night wind blows through the open hangar door.

Taeyong shivers.  
“I’m glad Chenle is staying in the van otherwise he’d blow away tonight.” Johnny agrees.

  
“Can’t say the same for some of the others.” He adds. A lot of the members are tiny little things and the ‘gentle breeze’ the news station called for is truly threatening. Jungwoo laughs at this, picking up the end of the conversation as he draws near.

  
“We just have to feed them more is all.” To Mark he says; “You ready?” Mark nods and Taeyong and Johnny take their leave to allow Mark’s mentor to give him another rundown. “We’re tech on the ground. Repairing mics, fixing cut wires, holding technology until it’s needed-”

  
“Detonating bombs…” Mark is the most excited about this piece of work in his field. Jungwoo wrinkles his nose.

  
“We’re not always detonating bombs. Tech is more than detonating bombs, Mark-” Jungwoo is flustered but Mark laughs.

  
“I know I know.”

  
“And so you know that we don’t get involved with the fight, right?” Mark falls silent now. Another gust of wind fills the space.

  
“Yes.” But it’s tentative and Jungwoo knows it.

  
“Mark we can’t fight. No matter what happens. We’re the only ones who know how to operate what we can operate. We’re the only ones who can complete the whole mission. Every time. No matter who falls down beside you.” Jungwoo takes a deep breath. “You know this shit is dangerous, right?” He’s lowered his voice. “That’s why we take the medics along. Doyoung is the best on field medic we’ve ever had and he’s training Jisung. If someone goes down, they will take care of him. You are not to get involved unless the members ask you for help.” Mark’s eyes are trained on the floor now but he nods.

  
“I understand, hyung. We have our job, they have theirs-”

  
“Perfect.” Jungwoo pats him on the back. “Look, that got dark but you don’t need to worry. Our group is the best team around. We don’t lose people. We haven’t before, we won’t tonight.” Mark looks him in the eyes. He’s serious.

  
“I understand, hyung.” Jungwoo smiles. “What exactly is happening tonight?” Jungwoo’s eyes light up and his mouth opens as if to answer, only to be interrupted.

  
“Alright kids gather around.” Taeyong climbs up on a wooden box and waves his arms around.

  
“I’ll tell you later.” Jungwoo whispers.

  
“Come here.” All seventeen members gather around him. “Tonight is purely a heist. Get in, get the shit, get out. Simple.” Everyone murmurs their agreement. “Ground rules;” Taeyong sets ground rules before every mission depending on the content of it. The more dangerous, the worse damage the group is allowed to inflict. Sometimes the guns are on stun. Sometimes they’re not.

  
Sometimes it’s shoot to kill.

Mostly it’s not.

  
“Guns are on stun.” As he says this, everyone pulls out their guns. Mark gazes upon the multitude of weapons his brothers carry in awe.

  
Techies aren’t allowed to carry guns.

  
There’s a ripple of clicks as the boys switch modes on each rifle, and Taeyong waits for silence.

  
“Do not take more than we previously agreed on, and finally, don’t get killed.” Taeyong ends his speech with a clap of his hands. There are a few half hearted cheers and everyone begins to get ready, pulling on last minute protection and tech gear.

  
Haechan steadies his hands as he finishes wrapping his left wrist up. His slight figure is wrapped in dark clothing like the boys in his position, a stark contrast to the bulky body armor worn by the fighters and crazy amount of wires attached to the tech boys.

  
“Your wrist doesn’t still hurt does it?” Winwin approaches him in black clothing of his own. Haechan shakes his head.

  
“Better safe than sorry though.”

Winwin nods. Haechan had broken his wrist earlier this year in his very first solo task. He completed it in agony with a limp arm, but still, he got the job done.

  
And the truth is it does still hurt.

  
Winwin forcibly takes over, finishing the wrapping himself. He makes sure it’s tight, but not too tight, and secures it firmly.

  
“Done.” Ten and Yuta gather the two of them.

  
“Our unit has to get in the van last.” Ten explains, and the four of them have to wait by the back doors of the large van in the hangar. Haechan knows that Mark, Jisung and Chenle must feel the same anxiety he does; the four of them are going on their first group mission tonight. Taeyong made sure to pick something that wasn't too dangerous to start them off on, but still, Haechan has to swallow his fear and excitement.

  
The medics load into the car first, Jisung, Chenle and Jaemin listening to everything Doyoung has to say as they put their equipment and then themselves into the furthermost corners of the van.

  
“Man we really gotta put some benches in this thing.” Taeil says to Jeno as the Tech unit piles in second. "You know, like those heist vans you see in movies? The guys always get to sit on something-"

  
"Hyung-" Jeno groans, laughing.

  
“Agreed.” Says Jaemin from inside to car. They secure their equipment onto the floor with thick black straps as they settle inside. The fighters, the braun of the group, enter second last.

  
Johnny, Lucas and Jeno clambor inside while Jaehyun and Taeyong go around to the front to drive the thing.

  
“Alrighty,” Ten gestures towards the van. “Get in bitches.” The Alpha unit gets in last, as they're the first to get out. Their job is to be quick and silent, scope out areas before the members follow and eliminate any threats.

  
Quietly.

You’d think sixteen boys in the back of a van would be hot and quite packed and you are nowhere near wrong.

  
“You’re taking up way too much space with your long ass legs Johnny!” Doyoung complains.

  
“Amputate them, then.” He shoots back, but it’s all in good spirits as Jaehyun pulls out of the hangar, starting on their way to the place of mission.  
The drive is about an hour and the eighteen boys make the time fly by exchanging stories, jokes and random tidbits of their days.

  
“Guess what Chenle did today-” Before Jisung can finish Chenle has attacked him squealing.

  
“NO!” He covers Jisung’s mouth with his hand. “No. Nothing. I did nothing.” The van goes over a sudden bump and Chenle is thrown off Jisung.

  
“Dish Ji quick!” Haechan yells over the pained groans. Everyone laughs.

  
“Shut up kiddos we’re close.” Jaehyun eyes the mirror that lets him see his brothers from the driver's seat. “We have to get serious now, huh?” They all nod, adjusting weaponry and clothing for the last time before they stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one! Hopefully this get's better as it goes and I apologize if it doesn't.

Taeyong turns around in the passenger seat to look at his brothers, all crowded together like sardines.

  
“This is supposed to be pretty easy.” He says. “No one get hurt, no one break any ground rules. However,” They all say this as they’ve memorized Taeyong’s speeches. Tae tries to swallow a laugh. “Should anyone be in serious danger-” They mouth all the words together. “Do what you need to to make it out alive.” Everyone nods in agreement.

  
Jaehyun pulls the van over. They’re still in the middle of nowhere, but this is normal. A gang can’t exactly roll up for a surprise mission to the place of conquest in a large black van. Yuta pushes open the back door as quietly as possible. Everyone knows what to do now.

  
The Alpha team climbs out completely silent, the way they’re supposed to. Haechan glues himself to Ten- it’s good to stick with someone with experience.  
The earpiece beeps in his ear as Kun activates it from the van.

“ _Do not respond_.” Taeil orders, voice clear through the tiny speaker. “ _Your tech is online_.”

Haechan offers silent thanks that the signal is strong as the four Alpha members speed down the road in the darkness. They’re only a mile from the warehouse they’re to raid. Haechan knows that half a mile from now, should all be completely clear, they will call for the Operations team and everyone else save the five who will stay in the van.

Three techies and two medics are always left behind. The medics stay in the van so that when the group returns, a lot of the time brutally mangled, there are people who are 100% in their right minds to help and heal. Two medics are always on field and they do what they can but they can get hurt too, and that’s where it’s beneficial to have more ready to help. The techies that are left behind, in this case Renjun, Kun and Taeil are in charge of making sure that connections stay strong and everything runs smoothly. The ones on the field fix what happens on the other end, repairing damage as it occurs.

  
They’re half a mile to the building before they know it and the four of them stop in unison. Winwin puts a finger to his ear, activating the microphone.

“All is clear here, begin.”

“ _On our way_.”

Taeyong replies back. Winwin nods and the four of them move on again at a slower pace, giving their team a chance to catch up. When the remaining nine do come into view Yuta holds his hand up as a signal to tell them to stop moving.

  
Hushed voices can be heard from ahead and Haechan’s hands begin to shake. This is their job. He’s excited and terrified. Yuta repeats Winwin’s actions, speaking very quietly.

“I hear four. Wait.”

Talk over the earpieces is always curt and as short as possible. The operations team doesn’t move, a signal in itself that they understood, and Ten nudges Haechan forward. The four of them crouch low and Haechan takes in their surroundings.

  
The building is only a few feet away from where they’re hidden at the side of the road, but light emanates from windows and an open garage door. It’s obvious there are quite a few people ”home” so to speak. _I thought Tae said this would be easy_ -

  
Ten grabs his arm as the four of them start running. Sure enough, four bodies are caught by surprise just outside the warehouse.

  
“What the fuck-” A tall man doesn’t have time to finish his sentence as Ten jumps on him, knocking him to the ground in an instant and covering his face with a chloroform covered cloth. _Why didn’t I think of that_? Haechan thinks as he takes on an opponent of his own.

  
He’s stockier than Haechan, looks to be around the same age as him, and is carrying a knife.

  
“Taeyong’s goddamn no kill rule-” Haechan curses as the kid lunges for him, but he’s quick and agile, hopping away easily to counterattack with a swift kick to the back of the guy’s knees. His left leg collapses and Haechan punches him in the face, sending him backwards completely. They’re closer to the warehouse than Haechan thought, because he can hear more people stirring. _Fuck_ -

  
The kid takes advantage of his distraction, kicking his feet out from under him and jumping on his chest. With the breath knocked from his lungs he struggles to breathe and struggles to avoid the blade coming so close to his neck. Haechan pushes with all his strength against the arm of his attacker, but the kid puts all his weight behind the push and the blade begins to nick his throat. He groans in pain, struggling harder. His lame wrist screams in agony.

“ _How’s it going_?” Taeyong’s voice sounds in Haechan’s ear as things grow darker and darker in front of him.

“ _All good here”_ Ten’s voice sounds back.

 _No- No not good_.

  
The weight is lifted off his chest very suddenly as Ten kicks Haechan’s attacker to the ground. He pounces on him with the chloroform and the kid stops struggling five seconds later. Ten turns immediately to Haechan, trying to regain 100% consciousness. His head pounds and droplets of blood roll down his throat. Two more opponents come into the area, but Winwin and Yuta begin to take care of them immediately.

  
Ten cups Haechan’s cheeks.

  
“Hey, hey, breathe-” He puts a finger to his ear. “ _Come now there’s no way this is happening quietly anymore_ -”

Immediately his attention is directed back to his younger brother flat on the ground. “Breathe.” He wipes his neck gingerly and sweeps the hair out of his face as Haechan is slowly able to catch his breath again. He tries to push himself up on his elbow and to Ten’s relief, the cut on his throat isn’t deep. “That kid was way bigger than you.” Ten laughs because he feels now that he can and slowly the panic and fear leave his limbs.

  
Knowing he’s okay, Ten stands and rushes to help the other two. He can hear his members coming, but he can also hear more of the warehouse coming alive.

  
“Quickly, please.” He says to himself as Yuta is thrown into the wall by his opponent. He cries out in pain as the guy comes for him and Ten launches in between them. His magic cloth works wonders on the guy, but Ten knows he has to dispose of it soon. It will dry out eventually. When he turns around the scene makes his blood run cold-

  
As Yuta is covered in it.

  
Ten didn’t even hear the shot, but sure enough a bullet just blew right through him. The pain slowly begins spread like a spider’s web through his body and Yuta doubles over with him.

  
_Through me- through me into him?_ Yuta coughs and blood falls from his lips. _Yep_.  
“Y-yuta,” Ten stumbles towards him, falling into the wall with an arm out in front of him. The pain is blinding and Ten is afraid he might pass out as his side connects with the concrete. He puts a hand on Yuta’s back as his brother wretches again and the fear that left him moments ago comes seeping back. The two of them slide down the wall together to become a bleeding heap in the grass.

  
“Hyung!” Jisung is by his side in an instant. Ten grabs his arm weakly but Jisung goes straight to work on them.

  
“You can’t-” _You can’t be here._ He tries to say. This is no place for a kid. It wasn’t real to Ten how dangerous it was to bring their kids along until he saw Haechan motionless on the ground moments before.

_People die out here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful for anyone reading this! This is my very first fic on this site and so far I feel like its gone well enough for people to read, leave a comment and some kudos! it means a lot to me! Anyways feel free to comment whatever you like and let me know if I should write other fics from different groups or anything, thanks again!

“Stay still hyungs.” Jisung demands, his voice level and calm. “Shut up and stay still. Please.” He adds as an afterthought, He shouldn’t be rude to his brothers. The sounds of fighting behind him only intensify, and so Jisung knows he can’t call for Doyoung. They can handle this themselves.

  
Fortunately upon investigation Ten’s wound isn’t fatal, he just has to stop the bleeding. Jisung presses cotton as hard as he can into the bullet hole, literally stuffing it. Ten bites back a scream and Jisung talks to him in a calm voice like Doyoung taught him to. _Be gentle. They’re in pain._ Reassure them no matter what.

  
“Breathe, hyung. I’m sorry. I know it hurts but you’re going to be okay.” This isn’t Ten’s first bullet wound but it doesn’t matter how many times it happens;  
That shit still hurts like hell.

  
Once Jisung has secured the measures of blood control to Ten’s waist he moves on to Yuta. Because Ten was shot first the wound should be worse for him right?  
Jisung is dead wrong.

  
“Fuck-” He should've looked at Yuta first.

  
The bullet may have gone through Ten’s back originally, but it was a flesh wound that didn’t hit anything important at all and didn’t slow down much either. Yuta however was struck in the front, right in the abdomen, right in important shit.

  
“Yuta-” He drops to his knees in front of his member. Jisung cups his face in his hands, but Yuta is barely responsive. “Doyoung-” He needs Doyoung. He presses a hand to the earpiece.

“ _Doyoung I need you at the wall Yuta has been shot_.” No response. “ _Doyoung_?”

Jisung whips around to look at the fighting.

  
He watches a knife get buried to the hilt in Haechan’s tiny body while one man holds him down and the other twists the blade. He sees Taeyong catch Jaehyun as he falls, a bullet lodged in his chest. Jisung doesn’t miss a thing. He hears Mark scream into the earpieces. He hears Taeil, an entire world away, panic.

  
Easy. This was supposed to be easy.

  
He sees Doyoung completely motionless lying in bloodsoaked grass bathed in moonlight. His eyes stare straight ahead.

  
“D-d-doyoung,” Jisung’s voice shakes. His legs begin to go numb. His brothers fall beside him one by one.

  
Johnny comes out of nowhere, knocking Jisung into the wall Ten and Yuta are propped up against and far away from Doyoung. Bullets spray where Jisung had just stood.

  
“Jisung-” Johnny keeps him pinned to the wall, completely hidden behind his body. He presses a hand to Jisung’s earpiece, leaning in close. Johnny’s is broken and Mark and Jungwoo are lost in the fray.

“ _Kun, you guys need to drive away. You need to go and not comeback_.”

It’s like Johnny is talking to Jisung. Like he’s telling Jisung they’re going to die. Johnny presses closer to Jisung, squeezing his eyes shut with every scream of pain behind him. Protect Jisung, that’s all that’s on his mind.

“ _Johnny? What’s happening_?” Kun's voice echoes in Jisung's ear.

“He asked what’s happening.” Jisung relays, body numb with fear.

“ _We’re screwed. Completely screwed. We have to surrender if they’ll let us and if not_ -” Johnny sighs frustrated and his breath heats Jisung’s neck as he uses his earpiece. “ _Go_.”

Kun is silent on the other end and Johnny screams in front of Jisung. Blood begins to pour out of his mouth.

  
“Hyung-” His hyung tries his hardest to stay on his feet, keeping himself between Jisung and the world.

  
Easy. This was easy.

 

Taeyong wakes up in pain.

  
It’s everywhere, from his face to his feet. His stomach feels like it’s on fire and his head throbs as if blood is leaving his body a litre a minute. He’s lying on his back on a floor. What floor? Where the hell is he? He wills his limbs to move, his arms, his legs, something. Nothing responds. He twists his neck to the side. Alone? No- there’s someone nearby. He can hear their ragged breathing.

  
He freezes in fear. Memories begin to flood his mind.

  
Jaehyun- where is he? Taeyong remembers holding him. He remembers his blood slowly soaking his clothing. He remembers watching his eyes close. A new sense of desperation shoots through his body. Taeyong uses all his strength to roll onto his side.

  
And he vomits immediately.

  
“Hyung?” The voice is weak but Taeyong recognizes it. He waits until he’s finished dispelling the contents of his stomach before turning around.

  
“Lucas,” Relief saturates Taeyong’s limbs, giving him the strength to start in his brother’s direction. “Lucas you’re alive.” Lucas’s eyes are wide and terrified but he opens his arms and pulls Taeyong into him.

“For now.”

  
“Where are we?”

  
“Inside.”

  
_Inside the warehouse_? Taeyong looks around the room. It’s small and dimly lit. _Our warehouse doesn't have any little rooms_ , he thinks to himself.

  
“Not home?”

  
“Not home.”

  
At one end of the small room sit Lucas and Taeyong, but the other end holds something else. A tarp covers quite a few lumps on the floor. Taeyong swallows hard when he sees it. Lucas feels his shaking stop, being replaced with absolute shock.

  
“I know-” He says into Taeyong’s hair. But Taeyong doesn’t seem to hear him.

  
“Is that- that’s not- that’s not-”

  
“Hyung-”

  
Taeyong pulls away, forcing his screaming limbs to drag him towards the red tarp. Wait- it’s a white tarp actually. Just covered in blood.

  
“No no _no no no_ -”

  
“Hyung-” Taeyong is on his hands and knees at the very edge, but Lucas hurts too much to move. He did this already. He stood and he screamed and he cried and he felt loss. Now he’s just numb.

  
Taeyong reaches forwards, grasping it. He gasps because it’s wet, but doesn’t let go. He breathes, he lifts the tarp, and then he doesn’t. One two three four five bodies. Five. Five people he knows. People he loves.

  
_Dead? No_ -

  
“Haechan?” He’s the closest. Taeyong pushes the tarp off his younger brother completely. He crawls closer, swallowing a scream. His hands hover over Haechan’s body; he doesn’t know what to do. There’s no bleeding to stop. There’s no shaking hand to hold. He’s already gone. “ _Haechan_?” it doesn’t matter how many times Taeyong asks for him in the silence, the boy’s eyes never flutter. “Hae-” Taeyong’s eyebrows furrow farther, his mind having a very difficult time figuring out what exactly he’s looking at.  
The scene is so familiar. Haechan is always sleeping and Taeyong is always waking him up. The lost hands make their way to Haechan’s shoulders, muscle memory.

  
Lucas can’t watch. He turns his head and cries silently. He doesn't want to interfere, but he so badly wants Taeyong to shut up. They’re gone.

  
Taeyong shakes his little brother slightly. And then less slightly.

  
“Haechan _wake up_.” His throat feels like sandpaper but he doesn’t care. “ _Haechan_?” He strokes his cheek. He looks so peaceful, he could almost be asleep. But he’s too pale, too cold. Too lifeless.

  
Lifeless. Literally lifeless. That’s something Taeyong never thought he’d see out of his younger brothers. Something he had sworn to himself he never would have to see. They'd never have to endure that. No violent death. Not with Taeyong there to protect them.

  
Taeyong pulls the rest of the tarp up completely, revealing everything.

  
Haechan, Doyoung, Yuta, Johnny, Jeno.

  
Jeno is never not smiling. _Where’d his smile go_?

  
Taeyong stumbles backwards and Lucas makes an effort to ensure he doesn’t fall. Blood is the only scent in the space now. It attacks their noses, stinging and slithering into their lungs until they breathe the scent back out. Taeyong sinks to the floor.

  
“They died.”

  
“They did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rough as hell but thanks for reading this far, yes it's a sad story and if your bias died I'm sorry... or did he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written briefly from the van then switches perspectives I just wanted to get the other few involved again you'll see them more soon but ANYWAY

The van is completely silent, not a soul inside dares to make a sound.  
Johnny’s voice crackles suddenly over the earpieces. 

“Kun, you guys need to drive away. You need to go and not come back.” It’s broken despite the strong connection. 

Johnny’s breathing is ragged and tired and the team can hear horrifying things happen behind him.  
“Johnny?” Everyone sits forward instantly. Kun answers him. 

“Johnny what’s happening?”

There’s a pause, as if Johnny didn’t hear what was said but before Kun repeats himself Johnny’s voice is back. 

“We’re screwed. Completely screwed. We have to surrender if they’ll let us and if not-”

“If not what?” Chenle’s throat dries with fear but Jaemin shakes his head, silencing him. Johnny doesn’t seem to wait for their response. 

“Go.”

Just before the com cuts out a strangled cry can be heard, followed by a rain of bullets. Then it goes dead.  
Silence floods the van again.  
“What the fuck just happened?” Renjun’s voice is small. Kun and Taeil exchange glances and Kun swallows hard.  
“Do you think those were orders?” Kun looks at Taeil. “Because we can’t just-”  
“Wait.” Taeil cuts him off, rubbing his face. He checks different dials and coms, trying everything to bring Johnny back online.  
“Tae-”  
“I know.”  
Chenle meets Renjun’s eyes.  
“Hyung what’s happening?” Chenle keeps his voice level. “Is this part of the plan?” Kun and Taeil look at the younger three like they forgot they were there. Then they look at each other.  
“No-” Kun starts but Taeil interrupts.  
“No, this was not part of the plan.” His voice is soft and gentle and he scoots down away from the laptops to get closer to them. “But, everything is okay. We’ll get the coms to run again, and we’ll get them out of there.”  
“It sounds like they were dying.” Jaemin has been silent pretty much all night but as he sweeps light brown hair away from his eyes he reveals them to be dark and hard. “Haechan and Jisung and Mark are in there they’re not even nineteen-”  
“Jae!” Kun frowns, surprised by his brother’s negativity. “Jaemin they’re okay. The hyungs will protect them.”  
“Who’s going to protect the hyungs, then.” Chenle speaks up again. “I’m not trying to be negative I’m trying to be real.” He explains. Renjun nods in agreement.  
“We can get them out right- we don’t have to wait for them we have a van and guns and tech we just have to go-”  
“Woah no way.” Taeil’s eyes are wide. “There’s no way I’m bringing you three into a fight the thirteen of our strongest couldn't win-”  
“So we’re the weakest?”  
“That’s not what I said.” But it’s true. Though Taeil has the power to be a fighter like the others, Kun and the others are small, too small to put up much a fight against anyone. Hell, Taeil has seen Johnny go down enough that he would never let Renjun or Chenle out. He tried his best to talk Doyoung out of taking Jisung but Do insisted that medics are safe and that “we need more of them”. Taeil had agreed disdainfully, and now the only thoughts going through his head are why, why the hell did he let any of them go. 

Johnny’s body is ripped from Jisung’s arms violently and the shock makes the teen stiffen. His tears stopped falling two minutes ago with the fighting. Now he’s just lost.  
“He dead?” Someone’s gruff voice rapes his ears. The man holding Johnny inspects him quickly before letting him fall to the ground with a dull thud.  
“Yes sir.” There are about thirteen people roaming the site of the fight. The man crouches in front of Jisung. “This one isn’t.” A second man comes to stand beside the first. Jisung tries to flatten himself up against the wall.  
“He’s just a kid.” One mutters. The other nods in agreement. Jisung holds his breath. “How old are you?” The first man is a blond with long hair and the second’s is short and dark.  
“Sixteen.” Jisung chokes out. He knows he needs to comply with them at all costs if he ever wants to make it home. Home seems like a dream, way too far away. What the hell is home now, he thinks, as his eyes drift to Johnny. His brother had talked to him until his last breath was exhaled. 'Relax, Ji, everything's okay' he had said between coughs. 'I love you.' He had said that. ACTUALLY said that. That's what you say to someone when it's the last time you're going to say anything to them at all.  
“Sixteen.” The second man scoffs. “What are they doing dragging children into their shit.” He stands. “Bring him in.” The second man sighs, pulling Jisung up with him. Jisung’s legs feel like jello and he gags when a pool of Johnny’s blood forms beneath him, dripping from his clothing.  
“Let’s go.” He says roughly, and Jisung follows. The man doesn’t have to cock his gun or even ask twice; Jisung has his hyungs words drilled into his brain.  
'If ever in a situation where we’re not around, respect those around you and do what you’re told.'  
'It’s one of the only ways to survive in this world.'  
You’d think gang dynamics would be different. You’d think it would be fight fight fight all the damn time. Destroy your enemy. Try to run from them if they’ve got you.  
But it’s not like that. People aren’t cold blooded killers, not all of them. Chances are Jisung would die of the cold if he ran before these men kill him. He lowers his head and doesn’t look at the scene. He spares himself the horror, but misses out on seeing some of his family for the very last time.  
It’s okay. They’re okay. He repeats this to himself like a mantra, following the man in the mouth of the warehouse. They were supposed to go in there anyways. In and out mission. He could complete it.  
The thought gives him a little more energy even though he knows that’s not what’s about to happen.  
The man leads him to a room near the back of the warehouse. No windows, one door, locked. He shoves Jisung inside without a word, slams the door shut and that’s that.  
“Jisung?” Jisung spins around.  
“Mark hyung!” Mark barrels into him, hugging him tight. He doesn’t let him go for a few seconds. When Mark finally lets go, Jisung takes in the rest of the room. It’s small, empty except for himself, Mark and Winwin. Winwin doesn’t move from where he sits on the floor and Jisung goes to him quickly. “Where are you hurt?” He demands. Mark sits beside him, pulling Winwin’s head onto his shoulder and patting his hair.  
“It’s just a cut in his side.” Mark explains.  
“Which side?”  
“Your side.” Jisung lifts Winwin’s dark shirt away from his waist to get a good look. He gasps when he sees it.  
“What?” Mark asks.  
“‘Just a cut’ my ass.” Jisung spits. Winwin is completely out of it, his energy sucked from the bloodloss, fear and pain.  
The wound is a long gash from his bottom rib to his hip bone. It’s deep and it’s ugly. Blood bubbles from the edges.  
“I don’t have much-” Jisung pats himself down searching for literally any medical supplies he didn't lose. He doesn’t remember dropping anything at all on the field, but everything was a blur there anyways. He must’ve put a lot down when he was tending Ten and Yuta.  
Oh god Yuta-  
“Here-” Mark pulls a baggie out of a pocket Jisung forgot he had. He takes the bag, looking at the contents.  
“Cotton balls? This is the worst medical kit I’ve ever seen.” He makes a mental note that when they get out of here, they need to reevaluate what’s important for the medics to carry. “A gun would’ve been nice.” He says to himself.  
Mark watches with wide eyes as Jisung pretends to work, but the truth is, he has no idea what to do for Winwin. He’s armed with cotton balls.  
“They told me that we’ll be updated in a few hours of the situation. We attacked them so-”  
“So things look pretty bad?” Jisung wipes away some of the weird bloody foam outlining the gash in Winwin’s side.  
“Yeah…” Mark sighs heavily. “Can I help you at all?” He smooths Winwin’s hair over and over anxiously. Winwin doesn’t even shrink away from Jisung even though he knows it must hurt. Jisung shakes his head.  
“I’m not doing much.” They purse their lips together.  
“What the hell happened?” Mark leans against the wall. “This was an easy task! We were told only four people were going to be in the warehouse. Just four-”  
“There were supposed to only be four?”  
“Yes! We were supposed to walk in, knock them out, take what we needed and go! No one was supposed to get hurt-”  
“What were we even here for? No one told me.”  
“Me neither-” Mark’s eyes shake. “I assumed that because we were training the actual content of the mission didn’t matter to us-”  
“So our friends died and we don’t know what for?” Jisung didn’t mean to say this so quickly.  
“They died?” Mark doesn’t know. Mark must not have seen. Oh god-  
“I don’t know for sure.” Jisung rushes to correct his mistake. He can remember the weight of Johnny’s body as he held it. He can remember the lifeless way Doyoung’s eyes looked out from his skull. He can remember the way Haechan’s body went limp after struggling. He knows for sure. “I don’t know for sure. They could have. They didn’t die. They’re okay.” Mark was certain everyone was okay, just like he and Jisung were. He thought that his friends were in other rooms just like this one. Seperated for the sake of avoiding an uprising of the captured. Thirteen members all together are quite a force.  
Mark doesn’t know that although some living members are separated- some aren’t. He doesn’t know that five of his brothers lie under a bloodsoaked tarp, cold and completely lifeless.  
He doesn’t know.  
Jisung nods, accentuating his point.  
“Of course they didn’t.” But Mark is much less sure. A pit grows in Jisung’s stomach as his brother falls quiet. He didn’t mean to shatter his hopes- but it was stupid to have them in the first place.  
“I just wish I knew what we even fucking wanted.” He says and Mark nods, numb. Jisung sits on the other side of Winwin, done doing… whatever the fuck he was doing. Mark flashes back to only an hour and a half before, when he had asked Jungwoo. Jungwoo never got the chance to tell him.  
“Me too.” Mark whispers. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep updating as much as I can, I don't want to do too much at once because I won't have anything to post later but I'm also afraid people will forget about the story or not read on if I don't add more right away ya feel. Regardless, thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment to let me know what's working, what isn't and if you liked it <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a really positive experience for me so thank you so much! Also I think I refer to Taeyong as the leader even though I know he's TECHNICALLY not the group's leader irl which surprised me so much (I'm referring to weekly idol when they ask who the leader was and Tae literally said they haven't picked one yet even though all the boys looked at him it made me laugh) oKAY ANYWAYS here's the next chapter. <3

As merciful with the younger few the gang in the warehouse has been they still need answers Jaehyun isn’t willing to give. A tall man with sharp features hits him again.

  
“We just need a company name.” He says. His smooth voice a stark contrast to his actions. “Where the hell do you come from? Who sent you?” Jaehyun spits out blood on the floor beside him and Ten and Jungwoo watch from the wall in silent agony. Jungwoo is the only one without an external wound like Ten and Jaehyun. He was captured almost immediately and wasn’t part of the fight at all. He tried to contact Mark, the kid would’ve had no idea where he was, but the earpiece he had so carefully attached was missing the minute he tried.

  
“Fuck the company.” Jaehyun coughs. His chest aches as it bleeds slowly, his gunshot wound not of major importance but a friendly reminder of his time running out if they don’t do something about it. The bullet is lodged in his collar bone.

  
“Who?” A man roars from where he leans against the wall, leaping forward angrily. His patience has run out completely. He pulls a gun from the holster on his waist and cocks it, pointing it at Ten on the floor. Jaehyun freezes.

  
“I will _kill_ him, _do not think that I won’t_.”

  
“Jun-” Even the man asking Jaehyun the original question is alarmed.

  
“SM!” Jaehyun’s breathing quickens as his eyes stay trained on the barrel. “Please take the gun off him-” He surprises himself with how weak his voice sounds, strapped to a chair, completely at the mercy of the very people they wanted to take from. How did this go so wrong so fast? Ten stares straight ahead, not daring to breathe.

  
“That’s more like it.” Jun says, smiling. But he doesn’t move. “We’ve got just a few more for you.” Ten shifts uncomfortably, grimacing at the pain in his waist. Jisung’s little patch did what it could, and Ten’s only regret is losing him when he looked away.

  
It’s a lot harder to avoid answering questions when someone you care about is on the receiving end of a gunshot and Jun has no problem getting what he wants from Jaehyun. The entire time Ten squirms beneath the weight of the pistol’s gaze. It’s not that he’s afraid that Jun will shoot- Ten has lost everything at this point- but it’s more so the waiting to see if he will. Jungwoo squeezes his hand where no one can see and Ten squeezes back. ‘ _Relax. Relax. Breathe_.’ He seems to say.

  
Jun questions them for another hour, but the positive side to it is that no one’s getting hit anymore. Eventually it ends. The first guy steps back in.

  
“Who’s your leader?” He asks, but this time it isn’t an interrogation. The guy seems tired, like they ruined his evening plans by jumping him and getting themselves killed. The three exchange glances, but there seems to be no harm in answering.

  
“Taeyong,” Ten’s eyes are glued to the floor. “Red hair, notched brow.” The man looks at Jun.

  
“Yeah we tucked him with the-.” Jun stops himself halfway through the sentence. He jerks his head in the direction of the first room near the back. “In there.” The first man nods. Two of his people pass by.

  
“Chan, Minghao,” The first man calls them over.

  
“Seungcheol?” The one called Minghao waits patiently.

  
“Get in contact with someone from the SM branch,” His voice is lowered, not so much as to hide it from anyone else, but to stress the importance of the subject. “Anyone will do.” Minghao nods.

  
“And tell them?”

  
“Tell them their bullshit didn’t work out and they’re gonna have to pay a great deal per head if they want their guys back.”

  
“Ransom?” Jungwoo whispers to Ten. “We aren’t worth much-”

  
“They don’t know that.” Ten responds.

  
“And Chan-” The smaller of the two boys looks kind of groggy. Ten recalls in a fuzzy memory that he might’ve been one of his chloroform victims. “Get Mingyu to help you guard these guys for like, two seconds.” To Jun as well Seungcheol says; “I’ll be right back with him.” ‘Him’ must be Taeyong, and relief floods Jaehyun so quickly he’s almost lightheaded. Tae is alive.

 

Lucas is startled awake when the door to the room opens in a manner that was supposed to be muted, but ends up a shrieking mass of metal on metal. Despite Seungcheol’s hardest efforts, he wasn’t very quiet.

  
Taeyong on the other hand never fell asleep, but he doesn’t move when Lucas starts. Instead he just squeezes his knee, willing him to relax and slow his breathing back down.

  
Tae is completely defeated. Never before have they been hurt this bad. Never before has someone died. Not his members anyway.  
He killed them. He led them somewhere he shouldn’t have.

  
Taeyong couldn’t have known. Everyone on the outside knows this isn’t his fault, but to him it’s his world. His world has collapsed. Shattered.  
Fallen to pieces in his hands and his hands alone.

  
“Taeyong?”

  
Now that’s new. He’s heard no one utter his name but his members in years. No one needs to. He doesn’t need anyone else.

  
But his heart jumps; if this man, this random man, knows his name then someone must have told him. Someone must be alive. This thought gives him the strength to sit up, stand even. Taeyong tries to show a side of him that’s strong.

  
“That’s me.” He does well at keeping his voice level but his body sways slightly. Lucas uses the wall to push himself up too, eyes trained on his leader the entire time. Seungcheol glances at the tarp on the floor very quickly, as if to pretend he didn’t. Does he feel bad? Taeyong’s hands curl into fists, and then he releases them. You did this. You did this to them. It’s your fault, not his.

  
“Who are you?” Seungcheol addresses Lucas.

  
“Yukhei,” He swallows hard. Seungcheol takes a deep breath- then regrets it instantly. The room reaks.

  
“Both of you, with me.” It’s not a question. Taeyong allows Lucas to leave the room first, casting a look at the tarp. He shudders. Stop.

  
They follow Seungcheol out of the room, both Lucas and Taeyong trying desperately to hide serious limps. Taeyong stands by his decision to avoid killing- but he wishes he had been able to do something. Maybe if he didn’t hold back his brothers would be alive.

  
Almost immediately the lighting in the open space causes black spots to swim across Lucas’ vision. It wasn’t dark where they were, but the harsh light from too many bulbs and LEDs that weren’t present in the smaller room make his head throb. As he looks around, following the dark haired boy, what he sees makes his heart jump into his throat.

  
Lucas forces himself to remain quiet, but his joy is obvious. Jaehyun, Ten and Jungwoo are standing against the wall in one piece. Well, mostly one piece.

  
When Jaehyun and Taeyong’s eyes lock they don’t separate. Jaehyun takes in a deep breath, his entire body acknowledging the presence of him. The thought that of all people Jaehyun could’ve lost today Tae might be among them almost killed him. But Taeyong is here, he’s safe.

  
Others are not, but it certainly helps dull the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will wrap up soon but thank you for the reads, kudos and comments! As my first AO3 fic this is truly so exciting for me.  
> 

“Yuta- Where’s Yuta?” Winwin’s sudden speaking surprises both Mark and Jisung from their thoughts. Jisung adjusts himself to face Winwin, placing his hands on his cheeks. Jisung’s fingers are ice and Winwin’s face is like fire.

  
“He has a fever,” Jisung says to no one in particular. Mark doesn’t say anything on the matter, he just takes Winwin’s hand and strokes it. Jisung knows that he didn’t watch Yuta die, which means he could still be alive.

“Yuta is safe.” He cooes. “He isn’t here but he’s safe.” Winwin swallows, eyes glued shut. His breathing is more stable than it was when he was sleeping Jisung observes. His medic training, brief but thorough, tells him that this is good but the fever is not.

  
Where is Doyoung when you need him? The thought occurs to him before he can stop it, and the images flashing behind his eyes make Jisung want to implode. He can’t. He has to be strong.

  
The door opening destroys his strength and he stands, bracing himself for whoever he might have to encounter. Five people push inside, but familiar red hair causes Mark to inhale sharply.

  
“Hyungs!”

  
Jungwoo runs quickly towards the three of them, gathering Mark in his arms first. Taeyong has Jaehyun’s arm around his shoulder, supporting him, and Lucas and Ten shuffle in behind them quietly.

  
“I’m sorry I’m so sorry-” Jungwoo cries into Mark’s shoulder. “I thought you were dead-” Mark hugs his brother back tightly. He doesn’t say anything because there’s simply nothing to say.

  
Jisung waits for the others to get close before hugging them each in turn. All his hyungs whisper things to him like ‘ _you’re so brave_ ’, ‘ _I can’t believe you made it_ ’ and, his personal favorite, ‘ _you did so well_ ’. Despite the pain and circumstances, the affirmations can’t help but lift his spirits.

  
But after the initial greeting, things get cold.

  
“What happened.” They all look at each other, because no one fucking knows. When? What instance? In what piece of this puzzle did things go so wrong?

  
Taeyong forces the group’s circle smaller.

  
“We were misinformed by the company.” He keeps his voice low as he doesn’t know who else can hear him. “The company is never wrong, you know it,”

  
“This was an open act of sabotage?” Mark asks. He folds his hands together tightly, hiding the fact that they began to shake. This isn’t unheard of in gang culture. If a company doesn’t want to support someone anymore, sending them into a fight they know won’t walk from is generally the best way to ‘let them go’ so to speak. They’ve seen it happen, but never did Mark think their own company would do the same to them.

  
Taeyong nods, solemnly.

  
“Meaning that no one is coming for us when they get the ransom message.” They're silent hearing this. Jaehyun chimes in.

  
“Taeyong is right, so Seungcheol and his group won’t have any reason to keep us around anymore-”

  
“Seungcheol?”

  
“Their leader. They’ll kill us.” He explains. More shocked silence. Winwin’s eyes sweep lazily over the boys, taking in their features. Yuta isn’t there. Winwin doesn’t know if Yuta is anywhere. He doesn’t have enough strength to ask.

  
“We’re going to get out-” Taeyong bites back a scream as a sudden ear splitting ringing cuts him off. Jaehyun, Ten, Jisung and Winwin all hear the same thing.

  
“Hyung!” Jungwoo catches Taeyong before he falls to the floor. The others are forced to their knees with the pain of it too.

  
“What the fuck is happening!?” Jisung can hear Mark’s voice rise in panic but the world becomes fuzzy around him. Winwin doubles over, the piercing electronic scream inducing vomiting from his broken body. Just when Ten thinks his skull is going to split open, it stops. He finds himself in Lucas’ arms, his wide brown eyes staring down at him in fear. Jisung tries to regain his breath, shaking his head to clear it. A small voice rings in his left ear.

  
“- _anyone there? Is anyone alive_?”

  
The boys stare at each other in disbelief.

  
“What? What the hell guys talk to us!” Lucas, Mark and Jungwoo stare at their silent brothers whose jaws hang completely open. Taeyong’s arm whips up to his ear, pressing a button he forgot existed.

  
“K-kun?” Everyone is dead silent.

  
“ _Taeyong is that you_?” Kun sounds like his voice is full of tears. Taeyong nods, and then realizes Kun can’t see him. It occurs to the rest of the boys that the other three must have no idea what’s happening.

  
“Kun hyung, it’s Kun hyung. In our earpieces, he got them to work again.” Jisung explains quickly and their eyes light up.

  
“ _Is everyone alright? Where are you_?” Kun is hopeful. “ _I need Johnny on the line, Taeil is freaking the fuck out._ ” Mark watches the light leave Taeyong’s eyes. He was so goddamn happy for two minutes. It’s all gone now. Although Mark can’t hear what was said, he knows something is up.

  
“He’s not here.” Taeyong says awkwardly, glancing at Lucas who looks back at him with concern. He can’t hear either. “Um-”

Jisung swallows. He pulls a hand up to his own ear.

  
“Johnny died, Kun.”

Ten freezes. Mark’s breathing stops. Even Winwin hardens. This is news. Truly only Taeyong and Lucas know exactly who’s gone. Kun doesn’t respond back right away. They understand though, this can take a moment.

  
“ _Who else_?” His voice breaks and he clears his throat, waiting. Taeyong blinks back frustrated tears. This is how it goes. You go through life believing you’re invincible, or that the people you love are indestructible. You never think anything awful is going to happen to them. Even in their line of work, Taeyong has never had to say these words out loud. What was unreal is now set in stone with each syllable from his mouth.

  
“Doyoung, Jeno,” He has no problem listing them off; their faces are burned into his mind. “Haechan,” His younger brother’s lifeless face flashes painfully behind the eyelids he’s squeezing shut. He opens them to glance at Winwin, who’s looking at him as attentive as someone in his state can. He knows what’s coming. “Yuta.” Winwin bites his tongue to stay quiet. The news is more painful than any wound inflicted on him today. Kun is silent on the other end. Maybe he’s telling the others, maybe he’s taking a moment, the eight of them will never know exactly what he did when he got the news. After a solid minute of radio silence he’s back.

  
“ _You were set up_.” His voice is hard and cold, compassionless towards the people he's spitting hate at. “ _I’m going to kill who hurt you, I’m going to destroy the company from the inside out-_ ”

  
“Kun-” Ten tries to calm him. “Kun all we need is an escape plan. Please. That’s all we need right now, not talk of destruction.”

  
“ _You guys are still with them_?”

  
“Where the hell did he think we were?” Jisung says to no one in particular. His hyungs ignore his sarcasm. Mark, Lucas and Jungwoo sit in awkward silence, only getting half the conversation, but it doesn’t seem to matter. They heard all they need to know. Mark’s eyes are stuck on a crack in the concrete floor. He wishes he could slide into it, fall away forever.

  
“Yes, we’re all together, we need a way out.” Taeyong pauses, remembering something. “All of you are alright, right?”

  
“ _Um, yeah I guess so_?” It’s like a question, because their bodies are fine, maybe tired, maybe stressed, but whole. Their hearts are completely broken on the contrary. “ _We’re fine. We’re going to get you out_.” There’s a knock on the door.

  
“We’re running out of time.” Taeyong says quickly before he pulls his hand away from his ear, turning towards the door and breaking the connection.

  
“ _What? Talk to me-_ ”

They wish they could tell him to shut up. Man after man pours into the room, shrinking its size to less than half of what it was. Seungcheol is in the front, and Jaehyun recognizes Jun, Chan and Minghao. The rest of their names are a mystery.

  
“Is that it?” Winwin whispers to Mark, a laugh on his chapped lips. Only thirteen people stand in front of them. Compared to their usual eighteen, Winwin can’t help but find the humor in the smaller gang’s number.The truth is, groups are usually smaller than thirteen anyways.

  
Ten takes note that none of them are even slightly worse off than a couple bruises. Even though they attacked first, Ten’s group inflicted way less damage on purpose. Mercy, Taeyong always speaks of mercy.

  
“All of you, stand.” Jun takes a step forward, gesturing with his hands for them to rise. They obey warily, and Jungwoo attaches himself to Winwin’s uninjured side, helping him up. “Taeyong,” Jun gestures for two of his members to take a step forward and Taeyong gives himself up immediately. “Little one, sixteen year old, you too.” Jisung is shocked but doesn’t hesitate. He steps up with Taeyong. There are two guns trained on all of them, making sure no one makes a move.

“Here.” Tae says softly to Jisung, placing a strong hand on his back as they walk forwards together. The two nameless gang members take to their sides and escort them out of the room immediately.

It happens before anyone can protest. The door slams shut.

  
The room erupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how many of the members are you expecting to get out alive?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hear me out, you're going to be hella confused but I promise this is the same story

Doyoung knows he’s hosting a dinner party.

  
But he has no idea who’s coming.

  
The kitchen is familiar he thinks, and as he walks around it he seems to find exactly what he needs.

  
“Soup?” He asks himself. Soup is a crowd pleaser, no one hates soup. He can also make a lot of it at once, but something in his gut tells him he doesn’t want to make very much. What a bizarre feeling.

  
He shakes it off and fills a pot with water. As he sticks it in the sink, turning on the tap, there’s a knock on the kitchen door. He freezes. Who the hell let themselves into his house? The person pushes the door open, and Doyoung’s fear disappears.

  
“Haechan! Help me make the soup,” He sets the teen to work immediately, and Haechan obeys, taking the knife his hyung hands him and beginning to chop carrots.

  
“Hyung?”

 

“Mmm?”

  
“What are we doing?”

  
“We’re making soup.” Haechan pauses his chopping. “Don’t stop.”

  
He resumes. As time passes and Haechan goes through four different vegetables, the open doorway fills. Jeno, his black hair hiding his forehead, stands in it. Doyoung’s brows furrow, but he doesn’t know why he’s reacting like this. People are arriving earlier than he expected, but the thought doesn’t bother him much. More hands to help with the soup.

  
“We can have rice too, Jeno you can make the rice?” He says, pulling out another pot. Jeno glances at Haechan who shrugs.

  
“Where did I come from?”

  
“How are we supposed to know.” "That's a ridiculous question."

Jeno’s mind is fuzzy but he does what his hyung asks, taking the pot from his hands.

  
The kitchen is bustling at this point and the meal is coming together nicely, pleasing Doyoung greatly, but something tells him its not enough. He underestimated the amount of guests for tonight, though he doesn’t know how. There’s a knock at a door further away, the front door.

  
“Finally someone actually respects the house-” Doyoung runs to answer it. “Johnny hyung!” He opens the door allowing the tall man to come inside. “It’s good to see you.” But when he tries to say the words they fall from his lips less energetic than he wanted them to be. A common theme is running through his guests;  
Confusion.

  
But it’s okay. It’s okay because after the meal they’ll all feel better; full and surrounded by loved ones.

  
“We’re in the kitchen,” He sends Johnny off in the right direction and as he turns to close the front door, someone is standing on the porch. “Fuck, Yuta you scared me.” Yuta’s eyes are clouded and Doyoung doesn’t wait for him to come inside himself, grabbing the stunned man’s wrist. “It’s like you guys have no idea how you got here.” He mutters.

  
“I don’t-”

  
“Kitchen.” Doyoung drags Yuta with him. “More help.” He tells everyone, and Haechan gives a half hearted hurrah, however, his uneasiness is beginning to fade. This is right. He doesn’t need to be anywhere else- nowhere else exists to him anymore.

  
The meal prep takes under an hour, and soon they’ve set the table for five. Doyoung sets a few more bowls off to the side, something tells him he should.

  
All of the boys have lost the disorienting fog.

  
They sit down together, laughing, making jokes. They only need each other, there’s nothing else beyond Doyoung’s doors. In fact, Doyoung has failed to check if there’s anything else in the house save the front door and the kitchen, but it doesn’t matter. Not really.

  
Hours go by in minutes, but a sudden knock on the front door causes them to start, pausing in their happiness.

  
“Expecting more visitors, Do?” Johnny asks over his water. Doyoung shakes his head but gets up, travelling to the door. He opens it and his heart drops to the floor.

  
Why? Why does it do that?

  
On the other side Ten, Jungwoo, Winwin, Lucas, Jaehyun and Mark stand, dazed.

  
“Doyoung?”

  
“Come in!” He welcomes them warmly, and when Yuta sees Winwin he stands. The two of them look at each other like no one else is in the room. Winwin sheepishly pushes past everyone else and Yuta does the same until they’re hugging in the middle of the hallway. Everyone let’s it happen, no one dares to stop them.

  
“You’re here.”

  
“I am.” Yuta’s heart hurts a little, but he isn’t quite sure why. He doesn’t know where he came from, or when exactly he left Winwin behind but it was far too long ago. Everyone takes places at the table again and Doyoung hands out the extra bowls he grabbed.

  
There’s still one left.


	8. Chapter 8

Taeyong spins around on his heels, a scream escaping his throat. Jisung doesn’t even register what’s happening. The first man hits Taeyong, knocking him down but leaves Jisung untouched as he isn’t fighting. He isn’t even understanding.

  
Not until the shooting stops.

  
Taeyong’s desperation forces him to fight. He gets up, making a break for the room they just left. The room his family is in. The door opens just as he makes it, sending him reeling backwards. Seungcheol and his men exit, stepping over Taeyong. Between legs he catches glimpses of the scene they’re leaving behind.

  
_It can’t possibly- They couldn’t have-_

  
He wants to claw his eyes out. He wants to unsee all of the things he’s seen today.

  
What he wants to dispel the most is Jaehyun’s chest split completely open by bullets at a close range.

  
Knowing your lover’s heart and seeing his fucking heart are two very different things, Taeyong can tell you this for sure. Someone grabs him from behind before he can peel off towards his brothers. Maybe it’s a good thing that he’s not allowed to touch him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get the feel of Haechan’s cold skin off his hands.  
He certainly won’t be getting the blood off anytime soon.

  
Jisung only understands what’s happening as they drag him away. The very last he sees of his brothers is Winwin’s blond head, except his hair isn’t blond and his cut is the least of his problems.

  
“ _Why_? Why the _fuck_ -” Taeyong has kept his cool all night. He’s kept it together. He’s kept himself strong for his brothers.

  
But he’s only got one left presently and the grief of eleven on his mind at once. They don’t expect an answer, but they get one. Seungcheol crouches in front of Taeyong, who’s coughing blood on the floor.

  
“Unfortunately for you, you’re company is paying more if you’re dead.” He places a hand on his shoulder, forcing Taeyong to look him in the face. “Everyone but you and the little guy.” Taeyong’s eyes flit to Jisung, who’s arms are being bound behind his back. Jisung does nothing, he can’t fight, he can’t protest. He let’s them tie him up with wire quietly.

  
A voice he forgot existed speaks into his ear.

“ _We’re outside. You’re getting out_.”

He wants to scream. He wants to tell Kun they can’t. Kun doesn’t know what just happened. He doesn’t know how fucked Jisung and Taeyong are. Taeyong’s eyes are full of a very distinct importance now, talking to Jisung without words. Taeyong can hear Kun too.  
‘Outside in the van like earlier’ outside? Or ‘outside with guns about to get themselves killed’ outside? Jisung has no idea. Taeil’s voice follows.

“ _Kun and I are coming in shooting, so get down when we say. Find Chenle, Jaemin and Renjun_.”

 _No no no. Please don’t come_. All thirteen of their potential opponents are in one room, every single one armed with a handgun at least. There’s nothing two men, two prisoners and three boys can do. Not outnumbered thirteen to seven.

 

Renjun takes a deep breath, holding his hand to his ear for the first time tonight.

  
“Listen Ji, I know you can hear me.” He pauses as if he’ll get a response, despite knowing he probably won’t. “I know you’re scared. You’ve been really strong tonight.”

Jaemin nods at his words, and Chenle cocks his gun. The sight of such a little boy with such a big weapon makes Taeil swallow hard. What the hell is he dragging more of his kids in for-

  
“We’re at the hangar door.” Kun whispers. Everything they say is being repeated in their missing members’ ears. “You’re going to want to get down now.” The five of them tense up, knowing that their members could be anywhere in the warehouse, and that if they jump around the corner now, guns blazing, there’s a chance that they couldn’t get down, a chance that they’ll shoot them themselves.

  
They breathe as one, and when Kun signals, they make their move.

 

Honestly, the thirteen never saw it coming, but just like earlier that night, they adapt to the situation quickly.

  
Taeyong springs for Jisung immediately, knocking him down to avoid the bullets flying above their heads. He works on his bindings, and the thin wire cuts his wrists as Taeyong isn’t gentle. This isn't the time to be gentle.

  
When he’s free, Taeyong spots a clear escape route. There, four feet ahead of them to the right, somewhere where no bullets are flying. They hear screams as projectiles find homes. All of them fall foreign on Taeyong’s ears giving him the strength not to look back. Nothing familiar yet.

  
He pushes Jisung forwards, running behind him. Chenle is crouched behind a box waving his arms frantically for them to come to him. Taeyong always stays two steps behind Jisung, ensuring his safety.

  
A familiar cry of pain almost makes him falter, but Jisung pulls him the rest of the way. When he has the chance, Taeyong looks for the source. Jaemin holds Renjun, but when the four of them, Kun and Taeil included, see that Taeyong and Jisung are only a few feet from the exit, they begin to pull back.

  
“GO-” Taeyong shoves Chenle and Jisung towards the hangar door and Chenle takes Jisung’s arm, forcing him to keep up. Taeyong makes a break for the rest of them, taking Renjun’s gun from him and turning to face the bleeding crowd. There’s a pang of regret in his chest as he fires, sending a few of the members down for what might be their last time, but he knows he has to do this. Eleven of his brothers didn’t die tonight for none of them to make it out. He fires again and again.

  
At least six of their captors are motionless on the ground.

  
They’re backing up out the door, and when they reach the opening of the hangar, Chenle and Jisung help Jaemin with Renjun and the four youngest get to the van as quickly as they can.

  
It’s so close. It’s fifteen feet away.

  
But the others are close too. Too close. Seungcheol is yelling curses Taeyong has never even heard of.

  
That might be when it happens, the inevitable, when Taeyong is pondering Seungcheol’s vocabulary choices. That’s when his chest stings in three different places, that’s when Kun yells for him to run. That’s when Taeyong knows he can’t.

  
“Taeyong we need to run now-” Kun grasps his arm before realizing. Taeyong looks him in the eyes.

  
“Then run.”

Kun’s mouth is gaping open with shock, but Taeyong pushes him aside, heaving the gun up. He turns away from his brothers, walking where all the muscles in his body scream at him to run away from. Taeil understands. He knows immediately Taeyong isn’t making it out whether he runs or not, but it’s obvious that no one will if nothing is done. Taeil grasps Kun’s hand, pulling his younger brother away.

  
“KUN WE HAVE TO GO-” He yells over the bullets, wincing as one connects with the wall right next to his head. A spray very nearly misses their feet.

  
“We can’t leave him-” But Taeyong is already heading in the wrong direction, shooting like a mad man.

  
Giving his brothers a chance.

  
So Kun runs. He hates himself for every step that carries him further away, but he runs. He runs so he can take care of the kids. He runs so that they can live to see another day.

  
He hates it but he runs.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaehyun opens the door. It's been knocked on three times in one night, how crazy is that? Doyoung gave up answering; he claims he's much too tired. The boys can be heard behind him, laughing and enjoying themselves. The picture makes him happy, it calms all his anxieties and took away his nervousness forever ago.

  
The person on the other side of the door is both a surprise and a joy.

 

"You made it!"

  
The red haired boy smiles;

  
"I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. The dinner party is kind of just the dead members gathering together as they died. That's the end of the story. I might do a part two if people want more answers about the remaining living members and stuff but for now that's all I have for you guys! Thank you so much for reading, I thoroughly hope you enjoyed! <3333


End file.
